User blog:Meatholl/Clementine VS Ellie. Epic Rap Battles of Meatholl.
Goodday people, it is I, Meatholl, GOD OF EVERYTHING. Today I bring you another rap battle, because all of you obviously care... nobody does besides Barry and the people I force into reading these, PLEASE READ, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, LIKE, FAVOURITE, SHARE.. just kidding, but please comment ;-;. But yes, rap battle, it is between Girl Deuteragonist Survivor of The Walking Dead Game, Clementine *applause*, Versus Girl Deuteragonist survivor of The Last of Us, Ellie *applause*. WHO WILL WIN? Well, that's up to you, mah niggas EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLLL!!!!!! CLEMENTINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! VERSUS!!!!!!!!!! ELLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!! Beat , starts at 0:20 Clementine : You're about to be blown out of your Quarantine Zone, and left alone, It's a new day and Clementine, the princess of survivors won't be dethroned. I'm a Runner when it comes to rapping races, while Ellie here is a Walker, No need for your American Dream of winning, you're no good talker. Your efforts are in vain, since you'll lose! You can't even act humane, It's a damn shame that all that remains will be the fungus in your brain! I can not believe my eyes, this little Firefly, just has a wish to die, And I'll be nice and try to do it as quickly as Joel telling you lies. Ellie : With my hunting rifle and my instict of survival you can't match me girl, Being tough and not being starved for help is the way to live on in this world! Let me Tell a Tale about a naughty chickenshit who is in love with a hat, And who was too dumb to tell the truth and then got her ass kidnapped! Fuck, you're such a pussy! You take hours for a decision, I can do it quicker, Oh you shot a zombie? Bravo, here's a sticker. Now try a damn Clicker. It's about to end, Clem, these are disses you can't even comprehend, Kenny, Christa, Omid, Lee, you're too weak to even save ANY of your friends! Clementine : Atleast I have friends, people don't like you, here's something to consider. Lee wanted to protect me, while you're just a package Joey had to deliver. You made a mess, remember Tess? Sweetie, I know that you're trying, but sucking at whistling, swimming and rhyming? Surprising you're still surviving. Kidnapped? You ran off, Joel had to save you. Let these facts sink in, He didn't even trust you with a rifle, you're not as good as your thinking. I'll be the last of us, there's no going back and it's a long road ahead, I'm stopping you from Walking. Shoot you in the head; leaving you Dead. Ellie : Me and Riley already could survive, without Lee, you'd be gone, I'm sure, To be save, you have to cover yourself with muck, yuck! While fuck, I'm the cure! They think you're too fragile and too weak to handle the lethality of reality, Let me blast this through your walkie-talkie: I'm the living definition of brutality! I'll be hunting and crushing this hair cutting bluffing girl who's disgusting, 'Cause I listened to you for which seemed like 400 days and it can't be for nothing. Your choices make people die, now you're dying, it's 'bout time you learn, So Clementine, there's no time left, I'm putting you down before you turn. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? NIGGAS, YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MEATHOLL! Who won? Clementine Ellie Category:Blog posts